beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Queen
Queen is a main villain in Beyblade V-Force. She is the twin sister to King and owns the beyblade known as Gabriel. Appearance Queen is a tall, 14-16 year old girl. She has short, black hair that's worn in a style almost like Hilary's where it spikes out at the sides. She wears a uniform that's identical to what her twin brother, King, wears. Although they are twins, Queen is white, and King is black. The fact that King is black just might be to fill out the pattern, that Queen is white and has black hair, and that King is black and has white hair. Even Queen's bitbeast Gabriel is the inverted version of King's bitbeast. Personality Queen, along with King, is very serious and dedicated to her work. However, she is also just like Mariam, and is funny and sarcastic when she gets what she wants. She takes pride in her ability to steal beyblade parts. In fact, King and Queen are the most successful villains in the entire series since they got away with all their crimes. Although they are criminals, King and Queen are actually quite fair. If their victim ever finds them, they'll agree to give them back their beyblade parts if they win in a beybattle against them. If the challenger is victorious, King and Queen give the parts back without question. Background Queen and King first appeared in the later half of season two. After the Saint Shields saga and the Team Psychic Saga, V-Force went on to the King and Queen Saga. King and Queen acted as the main villains in this saga, but the antagonist character was later taken over by Zeo. Although they meant no harm in stealing bit beasts or anything else, they only wanted parts, and when they saw some they wanted, they got it. After clearing out all the stores, King and Queen set their sights on the beyblades of professional beybladers. They were successful in stealing beyblade parts from the Mystics, which caused them to miss the preliminaries in the tournament since they had to go off looking for King and Queen to get their parts back. King and Queen were later hired by Dr. K, who told them what to do and who to steal from. In Kings battle with Tyson, Dr. K resulted in cheating to win in order to get Dragoon. King and Tyson teamed up for that bit of time in order to stop Dr. K and continued with their battle. Dr. Zagart then found Dr. K. No one knows what happened to her from then on. King and Queen were seen in the ending of Beyblade G Revolution, battling with Raul and Julia, another twin brother-sister pair. Beyblade and Bit Beast Queen's beyblade Gabriel is a beyblade presumably made from stolen parts and repainted white. It is a balance type made for destroying an opponents blade and is balanced for tag team beybattles. Queens bit beast Gabriel's origin is unknown though it is rumored to be a rock bit beast. It is a ram like beast with fierce strength and mutual compatibility with its sister bit beast Ariel. Battles Gallery King and Queen G-Rev.jpg Queen.jpg KaQ.jpg Gq1.PNG 1658646.jpg DownloadedFile.jpeg DownloadedFile-1.jpeg Beyblade grevolution 6454.jpg Imagem46.png king &queen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Former Villians Category:Female Category:Original Series